


Red Room.

by MaaS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaS/pseuds/MaaS
Summary: No mundo da máfia, temos os que mandam e os que são mandados; os que tem poder e os não tem; os que possuem privilégios e aqueles que se mantêm por perto para que, de uma forma ou de outra, possam usufruir de toda a regalia de seus senhores, porém, em algum momento da noite, os papéis de Otabek Altin e Yuri Plisetsky trocam, para que então, em uma pequena sala vermelha, o senhor vire escravo.





	Red Room.

Com as mãos no bolso da calça social, Nikiforov observava o homem com os cabelos negros de corte degradê baixo, amarrado em uma pilastre desgastada de um barracão e com a boca sangrando. Apesar de apanhar, o rapaz não transmitia nenhuma expressão, fosse ela de medo ou de dor, o que estava deixando o russo de cabelos platinados ainda mais estressado.

— Quem te mandou?

— Eu já disse que ninguém me mandou. Eu só precisava de dinheiro e parece que você tem muito – o moreno disse com desdém.

O russo coçou a cabeça, não acreditando naquele rapaz audacioso e logo disse para seus homens:

— Mate ele.

Yuri, que até então estava sentado em um caixote de madeira, se levantou e suspirou.

— Espera um pouco – ele disse.

— O que foi? – Victor perguntou surpreso com Yuri que raramente ficava interessado nesses assuntos.

Com as duas mãos no bolso, o loiro caminhou até o moreno que o encarava intensamente e se agachou em frente ao mesmo para pegar seu queixo e virar seu rosto, inspecionando cada detalhe.

— Ele derrubou seis de nossos homens para pegar um saco de dinheiro. Não tinha praticamente nada lá, Victor! Ele derrubou quase que todo mundo, você não acha que seria desperdício matá-lo?

— Já basta eu ter que cuidar das suas merdas, Plisetsky, não vou pegar mais alguém para ficar de olho, ainda por cima alguém que acabou de tentar me roubar.

— Eu posso pegar ele para mim – Yuri disse olhando para o moreno com um leve sorriso maldoso.

— Você não cuida nem de você.

— Por isso mesmo. Ele pode ser meu guarda-costas. Já foram quatro ataques de grupos diferentes contra mim só essa semana, você sabe que só vai aumentar. Eles acham que eu sou seu ponto fraco e não vão parar.

— Como saberemos se ele não é um membro desses grupos que está aqui fingindo ser o que não é só para se infiltrar?

— Você é de algum grupo? – Yuri perguntou para o moreno.

— Grupo do quê?

— Máfia, idiota.

— Não.

— Viu, ele não é – Yuri disse acreditando no rapaz.

Victor colocou a mão no rosto sentindo sua cabeça começar a doer com toda aquela situação inacreditável.

— Você está brincando comigo?

— Ele tem cara de quem fica mentindo por aí?

— Ele não tem cara de nada! – exclamou Nikiforov.

— Ele não parece mentir para mim, e outra, qualquer coisa nós podemos matá-lo.

Victor suspirou e se virou para andar até a porta do barracão junto com seus dois homens.

— Faça o que quiser. Você vai se responsabilizar por cada merda que ele fizer.

O russo platinado saiu do barracão, deixando Yuri com o moreno e mais três homens de ternos pretos.

— Você vai querer me proteger com sua vida ou vai querer morrer aqui? – Yuri perguntou.

O moreno encarou os olhos verdes do loiro que continuava a sorrir e disse:

— Tanto faz.

 Yuri gargalhou com a resposta do rapaz e voltou a pegar o queixo dele com força, para então chegar perto do rosto do mesmo.

— Como é seu nome?

— Otabek Altin.

— Otabek Altin, se fala “tanto faz, SENHOR”, se acostume.

O loiro se levantou e ajeitou o terno no ombro e disse para seus homens:

— Peguem-no e o coloquem no carro. Vamos para a casa.

A curiosidade pelo homem sem expressão deixava Yuri excitado, pois em algum lugar da sua mente, ele sabia que havia algo de diferente naquele rapaz.

 

Yuri estava certo...

 

Os meses foram se passando e Otabek não havia feito nada de suspeito que comprometesse sua lealdade ao grupo de Nikiforov. Era como se ele fosse algum tipo de robô sem sentimentos ou motivos para viver. Se a morte tivesse ido ao seu encontro naquele dia no barracão, não iria fazer diferença para ele, pois depois de perder toda a sua família em um acidente, não havia nada mais para se importar, por isso que Otabek tentou roubar Nikiforov, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha algum tipo de ligação com a máfia.

Apesar de não se expressar, o moreno estava começando a se sentir estranho com a presença de Yuri que, hora ou outra, o provocava em vários sentidos. Otabek sabia que o loiro era um homem bonito apesar de ser birrento, mas o olhar do mesmo estava começando a ficar estranho quando era direcionado ao moreno e isso estava deixando-o instigado e curioso com aquela mudança repentina por parte do seu senhor.

 

— Katsuki mandou um presente para você, Yuri – Victor disse na hora da janta.

— O que ele mandou?

— Eu dei o pacote para Otabek, depois você vê com ele.

Yuri olhou para o moreno parado em pé em frente à porta e logo bebeu um bom gole do seu vinho.

— Como Katsuki está?

— Ele está bem. Alguns problemas com o tráfico e algumas organizações, mas nada que ele não dê conta.

— Aliás, por que você foi até o Japão sem motivo algum?

— Eu tinha um motivo – Victor disse mastigando sua comida.

— Que motivo? – Yuri perguntou curioso.

— Não te interessa, moleque. Come sua comida e me deixa em paz.

— Eu já tenho 24, Victor, não sou mais um moleque!

— Idade é só um número, você sempre será moleque para mim.

Yuri revirou os olhos e voltou a comer. Ao imaginar o porquê de Victor ter ido para o Japão, bebeu mais um gole do seu vinho para tirar o gosto ruim da boca. Victor e Yuuri se conheciam há alguns anos e definitivamente tinham um relacionamento estranho e íntimo demais para dois líderes de organizações de países diferentes; Yuri sabia disso, mas decidia ignorar, já que, para ele não era tão estranho assim, pois estava acostumado a transar com alguns homens de organizações diferentes para satisfazer seus desejos peculiares, mas, no fundo, o loiro sabia que aquele envolvimento dos dois era mais do que uma simples transa, o que complicava tudo, porém, não era problema dele, seu único problema estava imóvel e sem expressão do lado da porta e vendo-o comer. Raramente Plisetsky sentia algo mais do que apenas tesão por alguém, mas Otabek lhe causava um arrepio diferente, algo que ele nunca havia sentido. O moreno era um belo homem de ombros largos e um tanto quanto misterioso, o que deixava Plisetsky ainda mais instigado para conhecer tudo aquilo que o outro guardava por debaixo do seu rosto sem expressão; ele sentia que havia muito mais para conhecer daquele homem.

Após terminar de comer e beber mais dois copos de vinho, com a intenção de esquecer um pouco aqueles sentimentos incômodos, Yuri se levantou para ir ao seu quarto com Otabek logo atrás.

— O senhor está bem? – o moreno perguntou ao olhar para expressão anormal do loiro.

— Estou ótimo – ele respondeu friamente.

Quando os dois chegaram no quarto, Yuri tirou sua camisa.

— Vou tomar banho. Deixe minha roupa pronta.

— Sim, senhor.

Yuri deixou que a água do chuveiro caísse pelos seus cabelos longos enquanto discutia mentalmente consigo mesmo sobre o moreno. “Talvez ele seja só mais um cara sem graça que não vai conseguir me satisfazer”; “Ele nunca nem me olhou diferente, talvez não esteja interessado”; “Talvez ele nem goste de homens”.

— Droga! – Yuri sussurrou e esmurrou a parede.

Aquele homem estava o enlouquecendo, principalmente, por não tomar alguma iniciativa com suas provocações sutis, mas que não deixavam de ser provocações.

— Talvez ele seja apenas um idiota burro – o loiro falou consigo.

Enquanto isso no quarto, Otabek voltava com o roupão do loiro para colocá-lo em cima da cama com uma peça de roupa íntima um tanto quanto indecente para um homem, mas já estava acostumado com isso, só não estava acostumado com aquela ansiedade que estava sentindo com a presença de seu senhor. Altin olhou para a porta preta que ficava no final de um pequeno corredor no quarto de Plisetsky e, como sempre, se perguntou o que aquela sala guardava, pois nunca havia visto seu senhor entrar nela. Apesar da curiosidade, como de costume, Otabek ignorou.

Yuri saiu do banheiro nu e, como de costume, se posicionou em frente a cama esperando Otabek secá-lo, o que já era rotineiro. Em silêncio o moreno se colocou em frente ao mesmo e pegou a toalha para secar seus cabelos. Yuri fixou seus olhos nos dele e logo sentiu a toalha descendo por seu pescoço. Ele quase que podia sentir o calor das mãos de Otabek ou era apenas sua imaginação e o que, na verdade, estava ficando quente era seu próprio corpo. Quando o moreno se agachou para secar as pernas do loiro, Yuri fechou os olhos e tentou pensar na coisa mais nojenta que conseguia imaginar para evitar os pensamentos indecentes que lhe invadiam, evitando então uma ereção constrangedora, porém, falhou miseravelmente. Plisetsky olhou para baixo e viu Altin encarando seu membro.

— Nunca viu um pau duro, idiota?

Otabek se manteve calado e se levantou para colocar a mão na cintura de Yuri.

— Se vire, senhor – ele sussurrou com um tom diferente do robótico que normalmente usava.

Como sempre, o loiro se virou para deixar suas costas serem secadas, mas sua mente estava conturbada demais para não sentir o toque suave em sua pele, mesmo com a toalha, de modo erótico. Não era coisa da cabeça de Yuri, Otabek realmente o secava diferente.

Suave e lento, Yuri sentiu a toalha deslizando por sua coluna, logo chegando em seu traseiro. Otabek se agachou novamente fitando a bunda branquela do loiro e passou o pano por toda sua extensão, até que lentamente secou por entre seus glúteos, descendo-a até tocar os testículos do mesmo, para então continuar por cada uma de suas pernas. Yuri já estava todo arrepiado com o membro pingando com aquele simples toque, talvez fosse a bebida que estivesse o deixando excitado no momento, pois já fazia meses que passava por aquele processo e nunca havia ficado excitado; talvez fosse pelo fato de não ter se relacionado com alguém fazia um bom tempo ou talvez fosse aquele desejo persistente que o loiro sentia pelo moreno e que estava crescendo cada vez mais.

Quando Yuri se sentou na cama para Otabek secar seus pés, seus olhos correram para baixo onde o rapaz ainda se mantinha agachado e se surpreendeu ao ver um volume na calça do moreno. Plisetsky sorriu malicioso antes de esticar sua perna livre e pisar levemente no membro rígido de Altin.

— Por que está duro, Otabek? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malévolo.

— Por que o senhor está duro?

— Me responda – Yuri disse firme ao esfregar seu pé no membro do rapaz, fazendo-o apertar o pé do loiro com força.

— Desculpa, senhor, não é como se eu pudesse me controlar.

— Levanta.

— Mas eu não termin…

— Levanta!

Otabek se levantou e Yuri encarou o membro lateralmente duro fazendo volume na calça social do rapaz. O loiro mordeu os lábios e logo sentiu uma mão em seu queixo, levantando-o.

— O senhor está pingando.

O aperto firme de Otabek assim como seu olhar intenso, fez com que o rosto de Yuri corasse em excitação. Era aquilo. Era o que ele estava esperando. Era aquele olhar; aquele homem. Já podia vê-lo o dominando. O loiro sentiu um leve gosto de sangue e percebeu que estava mordendo seu lábio forte demais. O moreno passou seu polegar para limpar o sangue, mas foi surpreendido com uma mão segurando seu pulso para então ver Yuri chupando seu dedo intensamente.

— Estava sujo de sangue – o loiro disse limpando o canto da boca.

— Senhor…

Yuri viu o moreno fechar os olhos por um segundo e franzir sua testa, como se estivesse fazendo força. Otabek estava se segurando; seu membro doía de tesão enquanto tentava manter a postura em frente ao chefe.

— Por que está se segurando? – Yuri perguntou.

— Senhor?

— Vai esperar para resolver seu problema quando estiver sozinho enquanto pensa em mim?

Otabek se manteve em silêncio por alguns minutos e cedeu ao sussurrar:

— Talvez…

Yuri suspirou de prazer enquanto sentia seu membro tendo um pequeno espasmo.

— Você não precisa pensar em mim quando eu posso resolver seu problema enquanto você me vê – Yuri o encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

— O senhor não precisa.

— Prefere a sua mão do que a minha boca?

— Não é isso, eu…

— Então abaixa suas calças.

O membro de Otabek implorava por aquilo, ele por inteiro desejava, não só pela boca, mas pelo corpo inteiro do loiro sentado na sua frente. Yuri se sentou na beirada da cama para chegar sua boca perto do membro do moreno e mordê-lo suavemente.

— Você quer que eu te chupe, Otabek?

Foi a gota d’água para o moreno que sentiu seu corpo inteiro ferver. Já fazia algum tempo que o mesmo estava se sentindo estranho com a presença de Yuri e, apesar de tentar se manter distante, seu corpo implorava por chegar mais perto.

O desejo que aqueles dois sentiam era totalmente recíproco, eles só não haviam percebido… até aquele momento.

Otabek deixou a hesitação ir embora e colocou seu polegar no queixo de Yuri, para abaixá-lo, fazendo sua boca se abrir. Com o indicador e o dedo médio da outra mão, o moreno os colocou no lábio inferior, até que sentiu a língua do outro passando por seus dedos e logo chupando-os. As mãos livres de Yuri começaram a desabotoar a calça do outro para poder abaixá-lo. Sua boca parou ao tirar o membro de Otabek da cueca e vê-lo pingando de tesão. Yuri queria chupar outro lugar…

O moreno segurou seu próprio membro e encarou o outro com os olhos ardentes, fazendo-o se tremer todo. Yuri deslizou sua língua pelo membro de Otabek limpando o pré-gozo que escorria, para então sentir seu cabelo sendo puxado levemente.

— Manda eu chupar… – Yuri sussurrou com um sorriso prazeroso nos lábios.

Até o último fio de cabelo do loiro se arrepiou quando Otabek sorriu malicioso para ele. O moreno colocou a ponta do seu membro em frente aos lábios de Yuri, enquanto segurava firme seu cabelo.

— Chupa – ele mandou com a voz mais grave do que o normal.

Yuri deixou que a ereção do rapaz pressionasse sua língua, enquanto preenchia toda sua boca em um leve movimento de vai e vem. Sua cabeça se movimentava com a ajuda da mão de Otabek que o olhava de cima e apreciava cada detalhe do rosto vermelho do loiro que o encarava de volta. Yuri não esperava ver aquele tipo de expressão em Altin, apesar de sempre ter desejado vê-la, mas o que ele imaginava não chegava nem perto da aura sexual e dominadora que o rapaz estava transmitindo. Por outro lado, Otabek não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, ficar perto de Yuri mexia com sua cabeça; uma vontade de possuí-lo por inteiro de todas as formas possíveis estava ficando cada vez mais forte ao vê-lo nu, sugando todo seu membro de forma faminta.

Plisetsky levou suas mãos ao seu membro e as escorregou pelo mesmo começando uma masturbação no mesmo ritmo que sugava Otabek, porém, sentiu seus braços sendo puxados. O moreno sorriu levemente para ele e disse:

— Está proibido de se tocar.

— Por quê? – Yuri perguntou ao deixar a boca livre.

Otabek se curvou levemente para chegar seu rosto perto do outro para poder fitá-lo e sussurrar perto de seus lábios.

— Porque eu estou mandando não se tocar.

Yuri cruzou as pernas tentando controlar sua excitação com o tom de voz do rapaz, pensando que poderia gozar naquele momento sem ao menos se tocar.

O loiro voltou a sugar com vontade o membro do moreno, já sentindo-o tocar em sua garganta. No momento em que o outro começou a meter mais rapidamente em sua boca, Yuri esticou suas pernas cruzadas e agarrou forte a bunda de Altin enquanto sentia todo seu corpo tremer ao deixar o orgasmo lhe atingir, deixando que o líquido quente e pegajoso de Otabek descesse por sua garganta. Plisetsky se sentia todo entorpecido com a situação e da ferocidade da mesma o que fez seu corpo ficar mole enquanto olhava para o rapaz a sua frente. Otabek se curvou e colocou as duas mãos no colchão, chegando perto da boca do loiro.

— Mostre a língua para mim – Otabek disse pegando o queixo dele.

Como um bom garoto, Yuri mostrou a língua ainda pegajosa para o outro e se surpreendeu quando Otabek a chupou com intensidade. Plisetsky revirou os olhos e logo sentiu a mão do companheiro passar por sua nuca para ser beijado mais intensamente. O corpo do loiro foi levemente caindo para trás enquanto Otabek o pressionava a se deitar ao beijá-lo, explorando toda a língua do rapaz. O corpo de Yuri implorava por ser todo explorado por aquelas mãos grandes; Yuri estava desejando usar aquela sala com aquele homem mais do que ninguém. Quando Otabek começou a descer sua boca pelo pescoço do loiro, alguém bateu à porta do quarto.

— Senhor Plisetsky, o senhor Nikiforov mandou chamá-lo. Há uma reunião.

Otabek saiu de cima do loiro e arrumou sua roupa, voltando para seu rosto sem expressão de sempre, mas Yuri não estava satisfeito, então se levantou e antes de Otabek fechar o zíper da calça, colocou sua mão dentro da cueca do moreno, que suspirou ao sentir seu membro sensível ser massageado.

— Não estou satisfeito – Yuri sussurrou, mordendo seu pescoço.

O moreno colocou as mãos nos ombros do chefe e o afastou gentilmente.

— Estou trabalhando, senhor.

— Está brincando, né?

Otabek ajeitou seu terno e sua gravata e olhou sério para Yuri.

— Não, senhor. O senhor precisa cumprir com suas obrigações.

Yuri olhou para sua barriga e suas pernas e as viu suja.

— Eu estou sujo com meu próprio gozo, você acha que eu estou me importando com minhas “obrigações”?

O moreno andou até o banheiro e pegou um rolo de papel higiênico para voltar e limpar seu chefe.

— Não está mais sujo agora – Otabek disse de modo sério.

Yuri gargalhou ao ver a expressão do outro enquanto falava e logo colocou a mão no rosto.

— Qual é o seu problema, Otabek? Quem é você, afinal?

— Sou só um homem normal, senhor.

Yuri o encarou e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de sentir sua língua na sua boca novamente, mas quando foi se aproximar, alguém bateu na porta novamente.

— Senhor Plisetsky, desculpa incomodar, mas o senhor Nikiforov mandou dizer que… – o homem pigarrou – daria um tiro… na cara do senhor caso não se apressasse.

O loiro revirou os olhos e pegou sua cueca para vesti-la

— Diga que estou indo! – ele disse rabugento. – E você está liberado. Pode ir para a cama ou fazer alguma coisa – Yuri disse para Otabek.

— Mas…

— É uma ordem!

Yuri se vestiu rapidamente e saiu pela porta onde um homem estava o esperando

Altin se sentou na cama do chefe e passou as mãos no cabelo.

— O que eu estou fazendo? – sussurrou para si.

Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo; seu corpo se moveu sozinho assim como sua voz, atitudes e expressões mudaram por causa daquele loiro que, de algum jeito ou de outro, mexia demais com sua cabeça.

Enquanto que Yuri andava para a sala de reuniões com seu corpo ainda tremendo com o calor que ainda sentia ao lembrar de todos os detalhes que tinha acabado de conhecer daquele homem, que, até então, não era nada mais do que um “robô”, mas que, na verdade, era um tanto quando dominador assim como Yuri desejava.

 

As semanas foram se passando e situações prazerosas entre os dois ficaram cada vez mais frequente, porém, nada além do que beijos e sexo oral. Yuri estava ficando louco com aquela demora; ele desejava por ser preenchido por inteiro e que, além de Altin não colaborar com aquilo, suas expressões e gestos não eram os mesmos desde a primeira vez que os dois tiveram um contato sexual. Otabek estava hesitando de novo apesar de desejá-lo também.

Já era frequente os dois se encontrarem algumas noites no quarto de Yuri depois que as luzes se apagavam e, naquela noite, antes de Otabek voltar ao dormitório do chefe, o loiro abriu o guarda-roupa pensando em vestir algo diferente.

Yuri pegou uma cinta de couro preta que cobria todo seu abdômen com um longo zíper nas costas e a colocou, assim como uma cueca um tanto quanto pequena de cós com uma largura de dois dedos. Para finalizar, pôs um par de luvas que iam até a metade de seus dedos, colocou um laço vermelho de elástico em sua coxa e soltou os cabelos. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para a porta esperando pelo moreno, até que decidiu colocar algo por cima daquela roupa, achando que assustaria o rapaz. Plisetsky revirou o guarda-roupa a procura de algo que não fosse brega, mas também não fosse escandaloso, foi então que achou no fundo do armário um pacote preto. Lembrou que era o presente de Katsuki que sequer fez questão de abrir, porém, estava com um bom pressentimento. Ao abrir a embalagem, Yuri tirou de lá uma yukata vermelha; roupa japonesa que havia usado na sua viagem ao Japão e que normalmente via Yuuri usando. Seu pano de seda lhe chamou atenção e logo a colocou. Demorou alguns minutos para tentar arrumá-la em seu corpo, lembrando de como Katsuki havia o ensinado a não ter tantos problemas quando fosse vesti-la, por fim, conseguiu, deixando-a levemente aberta no peito. Não demorou para que ouvisse duas batidas na porta. O loiro sorriu malicioso e foi em direção a porta para ver Otabek vestido com uma camisa social de um cinza claro dobrada até os cotovelos com um colete da mesma cor, porém, mais forte, e uma gravata preta, enquanto o encarava dos pés à cabeça com as mãos no bolso da calça social da mesma cor que seu colete. Yuri o encarou por alguns minutos um pouco desnorteado até que o moreno perguntou:

— O senhor está bem?

— Um pouco…

Deixou que Otabek entrasse e fechou a porta atrás de si, se escorando nela por alguns minutos. Altin parou no meio do quarto e encarou Plisetsky que o encarava de volta.

— Nunca vi essa roupa no senhor.

— É o presente de Katsuki. Resolvi usar.

— Ela ficou ótima no senhor.

— Quer passar a mão nela? – Yuri perguntou malicioso.

Otabek caminhou até Plisetsky para deslizar seus dedos pelo pescoço do mesmo e logo acariciar a seda. Sua mão esquerda foi até a cintura de Yuri para virá-lo de costas rapidamente, colando sua virilha em seu traseiro macio. A mão direita dele escorregou lentamente para dentro da yukata do loiro, chegando perto do seu mamilo duro de excitação.

— Senhor, eu queria permissão para não me segurar hoje.

— Eu nunca falei para você se segurar, Otabek.

Assim como Yuri, Altin desejava tê-lo por inteiro e, mesmo hesitando em fazer algo de errado, o loiro já dava indícios que queria algo mais. Otabek estava pronto para realizar o desejo do seu senhor, que por acaso era o mesmo que o seu.

— Senhor? – Otabek o chamou brincando com seu mamilo com os dedos.

— Hum…? – foi a única coisa que saiu da boca do loiro.

— Faz tempo que eu queria te perguntar, mas já que estamos em uma situação favorável…, o que tem atrás da porta preta?

Yuri sorriu satisfeito com a curiosidade do rapaz e se virou para colocar a mão no peito do mesmo e empurrá-lo até a beirada da cama para Otabek se sentar. O loiro se afastou um pouco e tirou lentamente a yukata deixando sua roupa sensual a mostra.

— Talvez você não seja capaz de usar o quarto – Yuri falou passando os dedos pelos lábios do moreno.

Otabek segurou firme o pulso de Plisetsky para lamber suavemente a ponta de seus dedos. Yuri riu baixinho com o toque inocente do rapaz, mas foi surpreendido quando o mesmo desceu sua boca por seu dedo indicar, para com seus dentes, tirar a luva com violência, virando a cabeça para jogá-la para o lado.

— Por que não descobrimos? – ele sussurrou.

A aura sexual e dominadora de Altin havia voltado, fazendo todo o corpo de Plisetsky tremer com apenas sua voz. Yuri se afastou para pegar uma chave em sua gaveta e começou a andar até a porta preta com Otabek curioso e excitado atrás dele. Ao abrir a porta, Yuri o encarou esperando ver uma expressão de surpresa, mas o moreno deu um leve sorriso perverso antes de se aproximar do loiro e prensá-lo na parede.

— Você estava pensando na sala quando vestiu essa roupa para mim hoje?

— Talvez… – Yuri disse ao tirar sua outra luva com a boca.

— Talvez quando entrarmos nessa sala você fique um pouco assustado?

— Assustado?

— Com tantos brinquedos para usar em você…, eu não vou me segurar.

— Por favor…, não se segure… – Yuri sussurrou pensando em todas as possibilidades daquele homem brincando com seu corpo.

— Senhor, quando passarmos pela porta você não será mais meu senhor.

— Por favor…

— Você quer que eu te dê prazer? – Otabek sussurrou perto do ouvido do loiro.

Yuri mordeu os lábios e gemeu baixinho.

— Quero…

Otabek segurou o queixo de Yuri e o olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Yuri Plisetsky, se fala “Quero, por favor, SENHOR”, se acostume.

Mordendo os lábios, o loiro assentiu com a cabeça sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra enquanto cruzava suas pernas tentando controlar seu tesão, até que Otabek o pegou pela mão e a porta se fechou.

— Fique parado aqui – Otabek mandou deixando-o no meio da sala.

Ele andou em volta observando aquele quarto vermelho com mesas e gavetas com brinquedos sexuais, alguns chicotes, mordaças, vendas, algemas, alguns ganchos perto das barras de metais colocadas no canto da sala e uma cama de casal com lençóis de seda onde Otabek deslizou as mãos. Ao chegar em frente a uma mesa, o moreno pegou uma venda e caminhou até Yuri.

— Por que não começamos deixando tudo mais escuro? – o moreno sussurrou vendando os olhos do loiro que esperava tremendo de ansiedade.

Atrás dele, Otabek beijou suavemente sua nuca e passou sua língua por seu pescoço até sua orelha, onde mordeu seu lóbulo. Virou Yuri para si e voltou a descer sua língua por seu pescoço até o seu mamilo, onde chupou forte fazendo Yuri pegar seus braços com força.

— Você se mexe demais, vamos te prender.

— Sim, senhor… – Yuri sussurrou.

Deixou ser levado até entre as duas barras de ferro soldadas no chão, com espaço o suficiente entre ela para ele se posicionar e estreitas o suficiente para suas pernas tocarem o ferro. Perto de suas canelas, haviam prendedores circulares de metal largo, o suficiente para prendê-lo. Foi o que Otabek fez.

Ao pegar uma corrente com algemas nas pontas, Otabek a prendeu no gancho disponível na barra localiza acima de Yuri e algemou suas mãos. Não havia nada frouxou o suficiente para que o loiro conseguisse se mexer. O moreno estava gostando do poder que tinha sobre o loiro imobilizado então começou a escorrer, vagarosamente, suas mãos pelo corpo de Plisetsky; por seus cabelos, por seu pescoço, seu peito, por suas pernas; deixando que o outro sentisse cada toque seu com intensidade. Altin parou em frente a Yuri e desceu sua mão para a cueca do mesmo, sentindo-a molhada. Provocativamente, começou a pressionar seu dedo indicador na glande do loiro por cima do pano, fazendo alguns movimentos circulares enquanto a roupa íntima ficava cada vez mais molhada.

— Eu nem comecei ainda, Yuri. Por que está tão molhado?

— E-Eu não sei…

— Você não sabe? – Otabek apertou o membro do rapaz com a mão, tirando dele um gemido. – Tem certeza?

— É você…, você faz isso comigo…

— Eu? – Otabek chegou perto da orelha de Yuri. – Eu ainda vou fazer muita coisa com você, Yuri. Você é meu.

— Eu sou seu…

— “Eu sou seu…”

— Eu sou seu, senhor Altin.

— Bom garoto. Está aprendendo.

Otabek estava ainda mais molhado que Yuri; seu membro doía de tesão para poder fodê-lo ali mesmo naquele momento, mas, mais do que isso, podia sentir um prazer maior ao imaginar em usar alguns acessórios no loiro. Voltou para a mesa e pegou uma mordaça com uma pequena bola vermelha que ficaria entre os dentes de Plisetsky.

— Abra a boca – Otabek sussurrou aparecendo atrás de Yuri.

O loiro a abriu deixando ser amordaçado, se sentindo cada vez mais excitado com o que viria e curioso com o que o outro faria com ele. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados e Yuri sabia que não iam desacelerar tão cedo.

Otabek se agachou e puxou a cueca do loiro para o lado com seu dedo indicador enquanto abria sua nádega para apreciar a vista do seu ponto íntimo implorando para ser tocado. O moreno acariciou-o com seu polegar antes de abrir mais sua bunda para ajeitar seu rosto no meio dela e começar a passar sua língua suavemente por sua entrada. Otabek sentiu o corpo de Yuri tremer suavemente, e sorriu antes de pressionar mais fortemente sua língua fazendo movimentos circulares com ela, tirando gemidos abafados de Yuri. Sua saliva se espalhava a cada vez que lambia para cima e para baixo apertando forte o traseiro do loiro que contraía os músculos dos glúteos e tremia suas pernas, até enfim explorar o interior do mesmo ainda com sua boca, ouvindo o som das correntes mexendo levemente. Otabek escorregou sua língua até a nádega de Yuri e a mordeu forte antes de dar um tapa na mesma, deixando a marca de sua mão em sua pele branca. Voltou a se levantar para pegar um pote de lubrificante na mesa antes de se agachar novamente. O moreno lambuzou toda a bunda de Yuri com o líquido escorregadio, logo lhe dando outro tapa na outra nádega para deixar mais uma marca de sua mão.

— Para equilibrar – ele disse enquanto sorria.

Logo, o moreno se levantou para chegar perto da orelha de Yuri e sussurrar.

— Seu corpo está implorando para ser fodido, Yuri.

Otabek deslizou sua mão pelo traseiro do loiro e penetrou seu dedo médio sem dificuldade em seu interior.

— Olha como entrou fácil. Você está sugando meu dedo.

Otabek mexia seu dedo de um lado para o outro no interior do loiro, até que o curvou para tentar achar sua próstata. Quando Yuri arqueou as costas, emitindo um som alto e abafado, o moreno soube que havia encontrado.

— É gostoso aqui, Yuri? – ele sussurrou, logo mordendo o ombro dele ao massagear sua próstata lentamente.

Altin penetrou outro dedo em seu interior; hora fazendo movimentos de tesoura para alargá-lo, hora metendo rapidamente enquanto sujava a pele do seu pescoço e tentava deixar a postura de Yuri correta. Logo, o moreno tirou seus dedos e mordeu a nuca de Yuri antes de ir pegar um vibrador oval com um pequeno controle remoto para aumentar e diminuir a vibração. O moreno sorriu maldoso ao ligar o brinquedo e caminhou para frente do corpo do loiro que respirava pesado.

— Achei algo interessante que eu acho que você vai gostar.

Otabek chupou forte os mamilos de Yuri, dando a atenção necessária para cada um deles, sentindo o peito do loiro subir e descer rapidamente e logo pressionou o vibrador no bico do seu peito vermelho.

— É gostoso? – Otabek sussurrou antes de chupar o pescoço de Yuri.

Da boca do loiro, saía apenas murmúrios confusos e gemidos, até que o moreno agarrou sua bunda para colocar o vibrador em sua entrada, provocando-o enquanto passava sua língua por seu pescoço, até que, lentamente, deixou o brinquedo entrar em seu interior, permitindo apenas que a cordinha ficasse para fora.

Otabek pegou uma cadeira de madeira do outro lado do quarto e colocou em frente a Yuri para poder se sentar enquanto o via se contorcer de prazer quando os botões do controle do vibrador eram apertados; hora diminuindo, hora aumentando. Depois de um tempo, levantou para finalmente tirar a cueca do loiro, aliviando seu membro completamente duro.

— Isso aqui está uma bagunça – Otabek disse ao passar os dedos pela ereção lambuzada do rapaz. – Vamos limpar um pouco.

Altin se agachou e abocanhou o membro do outro de uma vez só, chupando rapidamente toda sua extensão para limpá-lo.

— Você tem um gosto doce, Yuri. É delicioso.

Aumentando a potência do vibrador, Otabek começou a lamber os testículos do loiro, chupando cada um deles com intensidade; hora subindo sua língua, hora descendo e sugando. Quando os gemidos de Yuri ficaram cada vez mais alto e sua cabeça foi jogada para trás, Otabek se levantou para passar o dedo pelo membro dele que começava a ter espasmos sem ao menos ter sido tocado, até que o loiro gozou com intensidade, fazendo o moreno sorrir satisfeito.

— Você gozou e eu nem te masturbei – Otabek disse com uma voz risonha, beijando suave o pescoço de Yuri.

Suas mãos correram para o traseiro do loiro para tirar o vibrador e deixá-lo cair no chão, para então tirar a mordaça toda babada da boca do outro que respirava pesado.

— O que aconteceu, Yuri? Já cansou?

— Nã…

Yuri não conseguia falar. Suas pernas estavam fracas e seus braços doendo, seu corpo pedia para cair, mas ele queria continuar; ainda não havia acabado.

Otabek sorriu e foi abrir algumas gavetas para encontrar um traje um tanto quanto interessante, mais um chicote preto.

— Você gosta de gatos?

Yuri sorriu ainda ofegante, sabendo o que Otabek estava segurando, mesmo sem poder enxergar.

— Eu amo gatos…

Otabek se aproximou do loiro para colocar uma tiara de orelhas de gato no mesmo e sussurrou:

— Então você será um gatinho.

— Eu sou um tigre… senhor.

— Um tigre? – Otabek sorriu. – Vamos colocar um rabo nesse tal tigre então.

Yuri sorriu enquanto que Otabek se posicionou atrás dele e lentamente penetrou o plug anal com um rabo vermelho se estendendo do seu término. Suas mãos abriram o zíper da cinta de couro para deixá-la cair no chão, enquanto descia sua língua pelas costas do loiro, para então abrir suas algemas. O moreno começou a caminhar para longe dele e finalmente se sentou na poltrona preta quase do outro lado do quarto. O loiro tirou sua venda e piscou várias vezes para se acostumar com a claridade. Otabek estava o observando com as pernas abertas enquanto segurava um chicote.

— Venha engatinhando, gatinho – ele falou sorrindo.

Yuri desprendeu suas pernas do metal que deixou sua pele vermelha e caiu de joelhos no chão. Seu corpo estava pesado, mas foi se arrastando até os pés de Otabek com a bunda empinada e o quadril balançando exageradamente. Ao se aproximar, o loiro passou suas mãos pela perna do moreno e o encarou implorando:

— Mais… eu quero mais, meu senhor.

Otabek sorriu.

— Vira seu rabo para mim.

Sem hesitar, Yuri se virou e logo sentiu o chicote descendo por sua coluna vagarosamente, até chegar em seu traseiro, onde sentiu a dor lhe atingir. No momento, a dor não o incomodava, era totalmente o contrário, era prazeroso…

Otabek marcou todo o traseiro de Yuri, que acabou por ficar excitado de novo. Quando o loiro se virou novamente, suas pernas bambearam ao olhar para a expressão do moreno que largou o chicote no chão e apertou o membro por cima da calça.

— Eu quero foder você – ele sussurrou.

Plisetsky se apoiou no sofá no meio das pernas do moreno e chegou seu rosto perto do dele.

— Me fode… me fode forte e gostoso até eu não sentir mais minhas pernas, por favor, senhor Altin.

Yuri correu suas mãos para abrir o cinto e a calça de Otabek rapidamente e logo liberou o membro rígido e molhado do rapaz. O moreno tirou toda sua calça e seu colete, para então abrir sua camisa social, onde o loiro fez questão de admirar todo seu abdômen e lamber seu mamilo com força. Plisetsky se levantou e se virou de costas esperando para Altin tirar o plug anal dele.

— Pode sentar.

Mesmo de costas, o Yuri abriu seu traseiro com as mãos e se sentou com a ajuda de Otabek que guiou sua bunda até seu membro, para então o loiro escorregar com facilidade por ele.

— Você não tem vergonha de estar tão largo e ainda implorar pelo meu pau?

Yuri rebolou provocativamente pelo seu membro e sussurrou:

— Não… eu não tenho culpa se ele é gostoso…

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto seu quadril se mexia lentamente de um lado para o outro, para cima e para baixo, tirando de Otabek alguns gemidos que deixava o prazer de Yuri ainda mais intenso. Até que o moreno não se aguentou e colocou as duas mãos na bunda de Yuri para abaixá-lo com força. Se ajeitando na beirada da poltrona, Otabek levantava seu quadril com força enquanto mordia as costas do parceiro para abafar seus gemidos.

— Caralho… como você é gostoso – Otabek sussurrou perto da orelha da Yuri.

— Hum… sim…

Yuri se masturbava intensamente enquanto se sentava com força indo de encontro com a virilha de Otabek, até que o moreno o levantou pelo braço e o colocou no ombro para levá-lo até a cama onde o jogou. O loiro se posicionou de quatro e puxou suas nádegas para o lado.

— Nossa… – o moreno sussurrou.

Otabek já tinha perdido a compostura, sua mente estava em branco por causa do prazer que havia acumulado por todo o tempo e olhando Yuri todo aberto para ele era como se pudesse gozar apenas por observá-lo.

O moreno o penetrou forte e rápido, mexendo seu quadril em um vai e vem constante, ouvindo Yuri gemer tão alto que sua voz preenchia o quarto inteiro. Otabek passou sua mão pela cintura dele e levantou seu tronco para poder beijar sua nuca, enquanto o outro se masturbava.

— Vou gozar dentro de você, Yuri.

— Goza… – ele respondeu gemendo.

Otabek abraçou a barriga de Plisetsky e colocou uma de suas mãos em cima da glande do loiro, logo sentindo o líquido quente do mesmo lambuzar seus dedos no mesmo tempo que seu membro estava tendo espasmos no interior dele. O moreno sustentou o corpo do outro em um abraço, enquanto os dois ofegavam depois do orgasmo.

— Puta que pariu – Yuri sussurrou enquanto respirava fundo.

Altin saiu de trás dele deixando o cair na cama de barriga para cima. O loiro sentiu algo escorrendo por seu traseiro, mas ignorou, estava cansado demais até para se limpar. Logo, Otabek se deitou ao seu lado.

— Quem… é você? – Yuri perguntou, não acreditando que aquele era o mesmo homem sem expressão e atitudes que conhecia a um bom tempo.

— Só... um homem normal, senhor.

— Por favor, seja esse normal… comigo todos os dias.

Otabek ficou encarando o rosto de Plisetsky enquanto o outro sorria cansado e sentiu seu coração vacilar por um segundo, não conseguindo evitar chegar seu rosto perto do dele automaticamente para beijá-lo de modo suave. Yuri arregalou seus olhos, pois aquele beijo tinha mais do que apenas tesão, tinha algo a mais que o loiro não sabia o que era, mas sentiu seu rosto se esquentar com aquele beijo, apesar de ter feito tudo aquilo com Otabek alguns minutos atrás.

— O-O que foi isso? – ele perguntou quando o moreno se afastou.

— Você é lindo… – Otabek sussurrou ao encará-lo.

— Q-Que porra é essa agora?

Otabek sorriu antes de fechar os olhos e cochilar.

— Você está de brincadeira comigo, né?! Quem dorme tão rápido?!

Yuri decidiu ignorar e observou Otabek de olhos fechados com um leve sorriso enquanto dormia. Estava surpreso demais com aquele homem para conseguir pensar em alguma coisa. Já havia usado aquele quarto com várias pessoas diferentes, mas era a primeira vez que se sentia tão excitado e estranho perto de alguém. Era até que relaxante olhar para seu rosto adormecido enquanto sentia seus olhos ficando cansados, para então cair em um sono pesado.

 

Quando Yuri acordou, percebeu que estava em seu quarto com seu corpo limpo e embaixo de seus lençóis de seda, ao olhar para o lado, viu Otabek dormindo.

— O que está fazendo aqui ainda? – Yuri sussurrou ao brincar com os cabelos negros do rapaz.

O loiro foi surpreendido com um braço puxando-o para um abraço.

— Me solta, imbecil!

A mão de Otabek acariciava os cabelos acima da nuca do loiro, fazendo movimentos suaves e gentis.

— Para, idiota! – Yuri disse rabugento.

A carícia do moreno fazia seus batimentos cardíacos se acelerarem de um jeito anormal, o que deixava o loiro assustado, mas, por fim, não era de todo mal.

— Idiota… – Yuri sussurrou ao fechar os olhos e timidamente passar as mãos pela cintura do moreno.

Otabek que não estava dormindo realmente, sorriu com Plisetsky cedendo e aconchegando em seu peito.

Aqueles dois eram um mistério até para eles mesmo. Tesão, prazer, amor ou paixão, não importava qual desses sentimentos eles sentiam um pelo outro em tão pouco tempo de convivência, mas a conexão dos dois era evidente. Talvez fosse uma mistura de sentimentos que estavam esperando pelo momento certo para se organizarem dentro de cada um deles, para que então, fosse possível eles compartilharem com o outro tudo com mais intensidade, porém, não era algo fácil de organizar. Havia uma grande possibilidade de demorar para eles perceberem que o que sentiam era mais do que desejo sexual, mas, até lá, aquele quarto vermelho seria usado várias e várias vezes, para que finalmente aquelas duas pessoas percebessem que o que elas precisavam, na verdade, estava bem ao lado… literalmente.

 


End file.
